Loosen Your Tie
by MischiefManaged16
Summary: Blake Knightly has a secret: She might have a crush on her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  Remus Lupin also has a secret: He's a werewolf.
1. Waiting

Disclaimer : The lovely characters, things, and places in Harry Potter do not belong to me. Neither does the song "Loosen Your Tie" It is by the fantastic band The Remus Lupins.

Loosen Your Tie

So loosen your tie,  
'Cause we need to get crazy  
We need to make mischief  
And drink Fire Whisky,  
Make a name for ourselves  
Never go home

-The Remus Lupins (Loosen Your Tie)

Chapter 1 : Waiting

I neatly laid out my parchment, best quill, and brand new copy of "Dark Creatures and How to Protect Yourself Against Them," by Newt Scamander. Straightening my tie and smoothing out my skirt, I began to wait. I seem to be doing a lot of that lately – waiting, that is. Waiting for something to happen, for something important, for something meaningful to happen in my life.

Of course, I would expect you would have to wait if you arrive twenty minutes early for a class.

As I quietly laughed at this thought, a student comes in that I don't recognize. But on closer inspection, he looks far too old to be a student. His light brown hair is lightly speckled with gray and his face is tired and slightly lined, but still holds a sort of boyish charm, which I assume is the reason for my previous mistake. His robes look worn and the suitcase he is holding in his left hand is battered. Trying to figure out who this man could possibly be, I suddenly realize that I am looking at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor R. J. Lupin

He had not registered that anyone else was in the room with him, so I took this time to study him more carefully. So this is who would be teaching the "cursed" job. I had heard rumors that Dumbledore had some trouble finding a replacement for Professor Lockhart, but Lupin must have pulled through. I begin to try to guess his age. Hmm…in his twenties…or in his forties? I finally conclude that he must be somewhere in his mid-thirties, although this age seemed both too old and too young. Despite his rather shabby and thin appearance, his wavy hair was short and neat, and although his clothes were thoroughly worn, he had taken great care in washing and leaving them wrinkle-free.

Professor Lupin walked to the center of the classroom, where he placed his briefcase on his desk. He must have been distracted, for he still had not noticed my presence, although I had the best seat in the class – front and center. Not until he opened his briefcase and looked straight ahead did he realize I was there. And it was not until he looked at me did I realize I was staring.

"Oh, excuse me, Professor," I began, "I am a student of yours."

"Ah, of course," Professor Lupin answered, "My nine o'clock class, I presume? With…Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sixth years, I believe."

"Yes, sir." I stole a glance at the clock hanging on the wall above his desk. It was only 8:45. "I'm sorry for being so early, but I was rather excited for the first day of classes and wanted to be fully prepared."

"No problem at all, Miss…er."

"Knightly. My name is Blake Knightly, Professor."

Lupin gave me a small half smile. My, he has a rather lovely smile. I saw a slight, mischievous glint in his eye, and I had a fleeting thought that he could very well be a seventh year sitting across from me in the great hall. This thought ended quickly, however, when a Hufflepuff sixth year, Cedric Diggory, walked into the classroom. My gaze broke, and I hurriedly rummaged through my book bag to hide my blushing face.

Diggory introduced himself to Professor Lupin and threw me one of his dazzling grins as he slid into the seat next to mine. I turned my head away as if suddenly interested in the window sill while secretly rolling my eyes. Thankfully, the school's "heartthrob" has never paid much attention to me, despite having many classes together. Although he has never seemed outwardly cruel and he does well in his studies, I do not appreciate the silly flock of girls and overly masculine boys constantly tailing him.

More students began filing in, for it was now five minutes until the class started. When all of the desks were occupied and the chatter died down, Professor Lupin said, "Good morning class. I am Professor Lupin, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This year, you will be studying dark magical creatures, such as Erklings, Kelpies, and Dementors, which you all know are currently guarding the school. Now, I trust that all of you have the required text, but I will ask for you to put it away and to take out your wands.

I glanced at my best friend Samantha Callaghan. Although Lupin seemed likeable enough, I hope this lesson would be interesting rather than a disaster, remembering when Professor Lockhart set loose a cage of doxies which completely destroyed the classroom.

Eying the puzzled look on many students' faces, we got up and followed Lupin out of the room. The class walked through the corridor to the ever-changing staircases. We traveled all the way down to the ground floor, where I wondered if we were going out into the grounds, but Lupin veered to the right, and we continued down to the dungeons. He stopped when we reached a potions supply storeroom, where a cupboard was rattling ominously.

"Now this particular creature was quite difficult to track down," Lupin said to the wary class, "I decided to show them to third years and up, so I needed to find many of them. Would anybody like to take a guess of what is in that cupboard?"

Timidly, I raised my hand. "Ah, Ms. Knightly."

"Well, sir," I began, "I believe that it is a boggart."

"Quite right," he said smiling, "And I don't suppose you could tell the class what a boggart is?"

"It takes the form of whatever a person fears most," I said excitedly, "So it's shape is always changing, and nobody knows what a boggart looks like in its natural state, Professor."

"Excellent, 10 points to Ravenclaw," he said, and once again, I found myself blushing.

"So when I release the boggart," Lupin continued, "it will shift into whatever the first person it sees fears most. Although there is a charm to defeat a boggart, the thing that harms it most is laughter. First, I want you to picture the thing you fear above all else. When you have it in your mind's eye, try to turn it into something comical. The incantation is 'Riddikulus!' Say it with me."

The class chanted back, "Riddikulus!" I only murmured it, for I was lost in my thoughts. Sure, I was frightened by bugs and spiders, but that can't be thing I am afraid of most. Suddenly, I began to panic. I was going to make a fool of myself in front of Professor Lupin! No…that's not important. I just have to complete this assignment, but I begin to think that what I fear most is what the boggart is going to turn into. How am I supposed to make that funny? I turn to Sam, but she had her eyes closed, as most of the class did.

"Alright, everyone should have their plan. Form a line, and I will release the boggart." The class hurriedly shuffled into a single file line, but I lagged to the back. Lupin shot me a glance, probably wondering why I was not in the front, because of my, er, eagerness before. He walked to the shaking cupboard and tapped the handle with his wand. The door sprang open and an inferi immediately appeared. Cedric Diggory screwed up his face and shouted, "Riddikulus!" There was a pop, and the corpse appeared in a frilly pink dress. The class giggled and Lupin said, "Good! Next!"

Cedric walked back and stood right behind me. He brushed my shoulder as he passed, but I barely noticed because I was so focused on my problem. Sam was up next, and the pink-clad zombie changed into a minute mountain. I peered through the line and saw a miniature version of my best friend on the cliff. She toppled and began to fall. Sam cried, "Riddikulus!" and her tiny self landed on a trampoline and bounced up and down. She laughed and went to the back of line. I grimaced at her as she went by, but she only grinned.

Each student took their turn and countless vampires, banshees, and spiders appeared. I still had no solution for my problem when Cedric gave me a slight nudge. I blinked and saw that there was no one in front of me. Holding my breath, I raised my 8 ¾ willow and unicorn hair wand and braced myself. The figure in front of my twisted and morphed while the class and Lupin looked on. When the boggart was taking longer to shift than it did for anyone else, I began to panic again. Spotting my violently shaking arm holding my wand and my eyes widening with fear, Professor Lupin stepped in front of me, eyes flashing. The boggart stopped and came to rest as a full moon.

Lupin said, "Riddikulus," and lazily flicked his wand at the glowing sphere. The boggart burst and disappeared in wisps of smoke. "Right," Professor Lupin said distractedly, "Ten points to everyone who tackled the boggart. Class dismissed." As he walked to the doorway, he bent down to whisper in my ear, "Miss Knightly I would like for you to come to my office at eight o'clock tonight." His slightly hoarse voice sent a shiver down my spine, and I was left standing in the empty storeroom. A tall figure clad in black strode into the room.

"Miss Knightly, unless you want a detention to mark your perfect prefect statues, I suggest you leave this room immediately."

"Yes, Professor Snape."

Authors note - So, that's it for the first chapter! Please review, even if you think its crap. I'd like to know if people are actually reading it!


	2. Analyzing

Author's note : Thanks to foxlover484, KiaraMaggie, Siriusly-Celeste, sodapop86, I like to move it move it, hxcPANIClvr, mary4angelus, and Flame of Chaos for reading and posting, and to anyone else who read (Don't be shy! Review!) I haven't been on the computer a lot lately, so I don't know when the next chapter will come out, but I will do a lot of writing in my handy dandy notebook. Thanks again, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!

Chapter Two: Analyzing

The rest of my first day a sixth year passed by in a blur. This is the year where I began taking NEWT level classes, so Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Arthimancy, and Ancient Runes were bound to be harder than ever. Even though I knew I should be concentrating on my classes, I couldn't help but think about my eight o'clock meeting. Is Professor Lupin going to punish me? Will he kick me out of the class? What will I wear? "That's just stupid," I whispered to myself and smacked my forehead, which forced my attention back to reality.

"Hmm, the old forehead smack. What's up?" Sam was sitting next to me. We were having dinner in the Great hall, and the untouched slice of chicken pot pie on my plate was beginning to grow cold. I blinked stupidly up at Sam for a couple of seconds before I realized that she had asked me a question.

"Oh, nothing," I said, as the pudding appeared on the table, "Just a little nervous about my meeting with Professor Lupin." On the way to our ten o'clock Charms class, I told Sam what Lupin had said, leaving out that his whispering husky voice gave me the chills.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," Sam said bracingly, "Now, a meeting with Professor Snape would be something to worry about." We glanced up at the staff table and saw him staring down some Gryffindor third years.

Swallowing a scoop of bread pudding, I sighed, "I guess your right. I'm going to head to the common room to, er, prepare," and I bolted out of my seat and out of the great hall.

Walking up the staircase to the fifth floor, I checked my watch. (Not digital, of course. Electronics don't work here. Haven't you read "Hogwarts, A History"?) It was seven o'clock, which left plenty of time to get ready and find Professor Lupin's office. I reached the Ravenclaw common room and faced the bronze eagle-head knocker.

"What is so fragile, that saying its name breaks it?" The eagle asked me.

"Breaks it…breaks it…" I muttered to myself, "Of course! Silence. If you say the word 'silence' you break it." The eagle-head said, "Correct," and the door swung open. The common room was rather empty; only a couple of fifth and seventh years. There was nobody in my dormitory, which I was thankful for. I decided not to change out of my uniform – I mean, I was probably going there to be punished, not going on a date! Instead, I let my long dark hair down from its plait and ran my fingers through it. I looked into the mirror hanging on the wall and stared at my reflection.

I was a rather normal looking teenage girl. I wasn't homely – no, I supposedly had very "classic" features (big eyes, small nose, full lips) but the boys in Hogwarts never paid me much attention. I wasn't shy; I had a good amount of friends, but I wasn't wildly outgoing or stunningly mysterious, which seemed to be the preferable attributes in one of _those_ girls. I was normally pale, which actually complemented my dark hair and eyes, but had acquired a glowing tan from the summer holiday (as well as a few burns). My height was 5' 2" (and I know my hopes of becoming at least 5' 5" would never come true) and had a thin, muscled body, because off the new hobby, running, I had picked up over the summer.

It just struck me how funny it was that I was looking in the mirror for so long. Being so busy with studies and everything else, I rarely have time to analyze my looks.

It was now twenty-five past seven, which meant I had at least a half an hour before the meeting. Having already finished the homework that was due tomorrow, I tried to work on an assignment that was due next week, but I wasn't able to concentrate. Jumping off my bed I quickly decided to go to his office now. Before leaving the common room, I grabbed one of my favorite muggle books, "Great Expectation," from my bedside table. Entering the common room, I saw that more people had filled in. Sam was sitting in a squashy armchair next to Eddie Hunter, a tall, cute-in-a-gawky way boy in our year, discussing Snape's first of many impossible essays.

"Blake, are you leaving already?" Sam asked me as I tried to discreetly creep across the common room, "It's only 7:30!"

"Well, I, er, wanted to make sure the Defense Against the Dark Arts office didn't change," I mumbled quickly, hiding the novel behind my back. "I'll see you guys later. I don't know how long I'll be," and took off through the door.

Looking through a large window in the hallway, I could see that it was still beautiful outside. The summer's warmth lingered over the grounds, and this is why I was just wearing a white blouse with the blue and bronze tie without my customary sweater vest over it.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts office hadn't moved – not that I had expected it to. Someone, presumably Professor Lupin, was stirring in the office, but seeing as though it was only twenty of, I decided not to enter – I had already been early for his class, and I might seem a bit _too_ eager if I was early for this too. Instead, I sat on the floor right outside the half-open door and pulled out the book. I was just getting immersed into Pip's life when a voice came from inside the office.

"Miss Knightly, you can come in," Lupin said quietly. I jumped up, startled. How did he know I was there? Clutching the book to my side, I peeked into the room.

"Good evening, Professor Lupin," I said, trying to find my voice.

"Dickens, eh?" Lupin said brightly, spying the book at my side, "'Great Expectations' is one of my favorites. Most wizards don't bother with muggle literature, but because I'm a half-blood, I guess I can appreciate it."

I had no idea what to say to this information, so I just blurted out, "Professor Lupin, I'm so sorry for messing up with the boggart. Is there anyway I can do an extra assignment to make up for it?"

"Blake." Oh. Oh, wow. I loved the way he said my name. "You're not here to be punished." He must have seen the shocked look on my face, for he chuckled and continued, "No, I just wanted to ask you…some questions."

"Of course," I said, relieved, "But professor, can I ask you a question first? How did you know I was outside the office?"

Lupin laughed openly at this, "Well, I expected you to arrive early, and I heard you turning the pages of your book."

I laughed, but inside I was mortified. I was always thought of as bookish, but now even Professor Lupin thinks I'm a nerd. He was sitting behind a small desk. There was a tattered, half-unpacked trunk leaning against a wall, books scattered on a table and the desk, and several empty cases and tanks around the office.

"Have a seat," Professor Lupin said. I quickly sat down on the wooden chair in front of his desk. He continued, "Now, may I ask you what you thought before you faced the boggart?"

"Well, that's the thing, sir," I started, hoping my explanation would make sense, "I couldn't think of anything. I'm not saying that I'm not frightened by anything – I most certainly am, but I just don't know what I am afraid of most."

"So, would you say that what you are afraid of most is not knowing what the boggart would turn into?" Lupin asked me sharply.

"Yes, I suppose so, Professor," I said, not looking at his eyes, but at my hands folded in my lap instead.

"Hmm, interesting," Lupin muttered to himself. In the dimming light, he looked quite pale and had dark shadows under his eyes. Frankly, he looked rather ill.

"Are you alright, Professor?" I asked as he glanced back at me.

"Oh, yes. I'm quite fine" he mumbled. He looked up as his moment of thought ended, "Well, I suppose that's it."

"Thanks, Professor," I said, rather disappointed. I stood up and turned to the door.

"Wait," he said suddenly, as he reached across the desk and grasped my wrist. This feeling was not so much as a shiver, but more of a jolt. Was this electrical shock caused by magical energy, or dare I say, sexual energy? Whatever it was, Lupin must have felt it too, because he quickly let go. I turned back around and looked into his eyes. "I was wondering," he said nervously, "If, er, you would like to be my assistant, in a way. Just help me plan classes and grade papers. I tend to fall sick often, and it would be great help. If you don't want to, or you're too busy with your prefect duties, you don't have to. I completely understand."

I watched him take a deep breath before bubbling, "Oh, no. I'd love to help you. I can definitely find time in my schedule, any time you need me." Of course, I would love to spend time with my intelligent, funny, good-looking, mature teacher. But it was not just that. Lupin…intrigued me. I found him fascinating, and would love to know his story.

"Great, that's great," Lupin smiled and I saw him relax slightly, "I know it's the beginning of the term, but I could really use your help Friday night. I'll see you in class, but do you think you could do it?"

"Yes, definitely. I'd love to," I said happily, "I'll see you in class tomorrow, Professor."

"Goodnight, Blake," he said softly, and I walked to the door. I glanced back at him for the last time. He was reclining slightly in his chair, reached up to his neck, and adjusted his tie. I smiled to myself, and walked out the door.


	3. Snagging

Disclaimer: Hard as I wish, still doesn't belong to me.

Chapter Three: Snagging

I was surprised. I was actually able to contain myself and not skip all the way back to the common room. I did, however, have a silly grin on my face, and hoped that anyone who saw me would think that I had been practicing Cheering Charms. I was still smiling when I opened the door to the common room and saw Sam and Eddie not quite in the same places. In fact, they were both on one armchair, wrapped around each other and kissing wildly.

"Um, Sam? Eddie? Hello?" I said, as the others in the room giggled. They broke apart, red-faced, and Sam said to me, "Blake, back so soon?"

I laughed nervously and said, "Well, it's nearly nine now."

Eddie looked at Sam and then back at me. "You know what they say…time flies." Sam giggled in a most un-Sam like way and pecked his cheek.

Embarrassed slightly by their personal displays of affection, I muttered, "I'm heading up…care to join, Sam?"

"Alright then." Her face fell slightly and hugged Eddie one last time. When we reached our dormitory, she flopped on her four-poster bed. I sat at the edge of mine.

"So, when did this happen?" I asked in a breezy, casual way.

"You mean Eddie and me?" (No Sam, I mean you and the giant squid…) "Oh, we were writing to each other over the summer…and it just happened. I really like him, Blake."

"I'm happy for you, Sam," I said heartily, but I'm not sure she believed me. She is a normal teenage girl, dating a nice, cute boy our age. And I'm lusting after a teacher? Lusting?! I don't lust! It's a school girl crush…that's it.

Sam sat up. "Now that I have a boyfriend, we should find one for you. How about Oliver Wood, from Gryffindor? He's rather cute, once you get over the crazy competitiveness."

"Sam," I said loudly, "I don't want a boyfriend."

"Come on," she insisted, "There must be somebody you fancy."

"Well…."

"I knew it! Who is he?" She bounced on the bed to her knees, ready for the secret.

I blushed (again) and mumbled, "I'd rather not say. We, er, just met. And he could never like me, anyway."

"How could he not like you?" Sam questioned.

I smiled and simply said, "It's complicated."

"Here's the thing," Sam said, walking over and sitting on my bed, "Do you want to get this guy? Then you have to not be like yourself, Blake. Flirt with him. Laugh at his jokes. When the time is right, pounce. That's how I snagged Eddie." Sam shrugged.

Perhaps these techniques work on sixteen-year-old boys full of hormones, but I highly doubted that they would work on a full-grown man with…experience. I shuddered slightly, trying to chase thoughts out of my head. Maybe Sam was right. I need an actual relationship to keep my mind away from a fantasy one. I never had a steady boyfriend, some on-and-off crushes and dates, but never cared much for a true romance, but this must be my time. And I already had someone in mind.

I wonder if Sam's strategy will work on the school's golden boy.

My first class the next morning was potions with all houses – perfect. At 8:45, I walked down to the dungeons and peeked inside. Snape wasn't inside yet, so I took my seat. Just as I was taking out my potions supply and book, Cedric walked in. Right on cue. I looked up, smiled, and said, "Good morning, Cedric!"

"Well, aren't we bright and cheery this morning?" Cedric grinned back and sat down next to me. Wow, this might be easier than I thought – We never sat at the same table before. "How was your first day back?"

"Good," I said, "That was a great Defense Against the Dark Arts class, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," he grinned, "Professor Lupin is a good teacher."

There it was. Professor Lupin. How can I be sitting here, trying to flirt with some teenage boy, when he was always there in my mind? _Because he's your teacher, stupid. _He doesn't care. He won't care if I have a boyfriend. Why would he? I'm a student, he's a teacher, we met yesterday…the list could go on. So, I just have to live in the moment. And this moment is Cedric.

"Mmm, he is," I muttered, hoping to change the subject. 'So what NEWTs are you taking?" _Wow, riveting conversation there, Blake_.

"Well, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies," he answered, ticking them off on his fingers.

"We have the same schedule," I exclaimed, "Except for Muggle Studies – I take Ancient Runes instead."

He smiled and said, "That's great. Do you think anyone else in our year is taking as many classes as we are?"

I giggled – hmm, giggling is good, if I remember correctly – and said, "I don't know. I hope it's not too much."

We rattled on like this for the next ten minutes. It was easier than I expected. Cedric was nice, cute, funny, and smart. We had a lot to talk about. But that spark wasn't there – no shivers from his voice, no shock from when he touched my hand while we were talking.

"Well, well, well…isn't this charming," a deep voice said, as Professor Snape's billowing figure walked in, "My apologies for break up this little moment, but I have a class to teach, and I am being nauseated by you two acting so sickeningly sweet."

"Sorry, Professor Snape," we both mumbled, and shot each other a glance, Cedric smirking. The rest of the class came into the dungeon and took their seats. Professor Snape announced that we were to make the Draught of Living Death, a nastily difficult potion which Snape had mentioned in previous years. Despite the amount of attention required to complete the potion, it was a surprisingly fun class. Who knew potions could be flirty? We could just see each other through the colored vapor, and we hissed to each other above the noises of the bubbling brew. I just hope it didn't distract me _too_ much and I got a poor mark.

It all happened so quickly. My mid-week Cedric was draping his arm across the back of my chair in Potions class, as if alerting everyone that I was taken. He walked me to my classes, and we were always to be found in the library together. Before I knew it, we were an "item." I had never been an "item" before, and this was only the first week of the new year. I thought it might be easy, but never _this_ easy. Then again, Cedric did admit that he had fancied me last year, but that I had ignored him. Cedric was handsome, charming, and kind – the perfect boyfriend.

But there _he_ was – always at the back of my mind. I saw him in classes and I saw him at meals. I even passed by him in the hallway a couple of times. I admit, I had looked for him…but I have also caught him looking back, more than a couple of times. How could I forget the way he said my name? How could I forget that his touch made me feel a way that I had never felt before? How could I forget that mischievous glint in his eye?

And how could I forget that I had to see him, alone, on Friday night? Tonight.

Author's note: So…I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I was eager to start the whole BlakexRemus shebang, but thought it would be totally out of character for the both of them just to dive into the relationship. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Please continue with it! Hope you enjoyed it, and the next one will be out soon!


	4. Snogging

Chapter 4 : Snogging

Disclaimer : You know the spiel

At seven o'clock, I was walking to Professor Lupin's office. Cedric insisted that he would walk me there. When he first mentioned this to me, I had said something like, "You don't have to, don't want to be an inconvenience, no need," but he said that it was no trouble and that he was happy to do it. Why should I worry about people seeing Cedric and me together? Well, not exactly people – someone in particular. And that certain someone is probably twenty years older than me and is my teacher.

As we were walking down the hallway to his office, Cedric grabbed my hand and squeezed it. He was rather affectionate. We hadn't snogged yet, but he put his arm around me and gave me a lot of hugs. When we reached Professor Lupin's office the door was wide open, so Cedric and I stepped into the doorway.

"Hello, Professor," Cedric said to the man, who was poring over papers at his desk. He looked up, probably surprised to hear Cedric's voice and not mine. He had black-rimmed glasses perched on his nose and his hair was falling on his face.

"Good evening, Professor," I said, quickly letting go of Cedric's hand, "Is this a good time?"

"Perfect time, Miss Knightly," he said, walking towards us, "I just started on some fourth year homework assignments."

"Great," I said and turned to Cedric, "Good night, then." He enveloped me in a big hug, but noticing my stiffness, he let go quickly and murmured, "G'night."

I stood near the door awkwardly for a few moments before saying, "Sorry about that, sir."

He laughed and said, "No problem," but his smile was a little too broad to be totally believable. He sat back down at his desk and said, "So, on to the work. As I said, I'm grading fourth years' assignments. I'll put them in a pile here," gesturing to the corner of his L shaped desk, "And what you can do is record the marks in the grade book." I nodded and sat down at the other section of the desk. Picking up the first essay on top of the stack, I read the name Marietta Edgecome, a girl in my house two years younger than me. Just as I was dipping my quill into an ink pot to record "8/10" under her name, Professor Lupin stood up. He walked over to a record player, tapped it with his wand and a swingy big band tune echoed through the room. I was thankful for the music, because for several minutes, the blaring of horns and beating of drums was the only sound in the room.

"So, Miss Knightly, have you enjoyed your first week back?" Lupin asked, not looking at me, but handing me Katie Bell's homework assignment.

"Oh yes, it was quite enjoyable," I answered, straightening the stack of papers. "All of my classes were great…well, Professor Snape's was challenging."

"Ah, Severus," Lupin said. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him grinning. "He hasn't changed much."

"You knew him?" I asked, curious.

"Severus…Professor Snape was in my year when I was at Hogwarts," he said, "Different houses, though. He was in Slytherin and I was in Gryffindor."

I recalled a memory from my first night at Hogwarts, where the Sorting Hat was deciding between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. I wondered if Lupin had been considered for Ravenclaw as well. There was so much that I wanted to know about him.

Lupin's voice turned my attention back to our conversation. He looked at me, but turned away quickly and said, "If you don't mind me asking, er, are you… in a relationship with Mr. Diggory?"

His question startled me. I put down my quill and said slowly, "I don't really know…yes, I suppose I am."

He turned to face me and I did the same. He looked at me with a slightly troubled look on his face for a moment before saying quietly, "Just look after yourself, alright?"

I nodded and said, "Alright, Professor." I turned back to my work quickly, but I felt his eyes linger on me for a few seconds before looking away. The record ended, but we continued working in silence for I don't know how long. It wasn't exactly an awkward silence though; it was kind of comforting just knowing that he was in the room with me. When he had finished marking all of the assignments and I had put the grades in the book, Professor Lupin stood up and I walked to the front of the desk to face him.

"Well, thank you for all of your help," he said nervously, wringing his hands.

"It was no problem at all," I answered.

"Would you be willing to do it again?" He asked, a small smile creeping over his face.

"Of course," I said softly. It reminded me of the end of a first date. Him walking me to my front door, asking me out again. I half expected him to lean over his desk and plant a shy kiss on my lips, but of course, this was not an actual date – we were grading papers.

"So, goodnight, Professor Lupin," I said, my voice still quiet.

"G'night," he said, sitting back down. I turned and walked out the door, feeling him watching me until he couldn't see me any longer.

Walking back to the common room, I wasn't exactly ecstatic, as I was the last time coming back from his office. I was confused, a little lost, and completely inside my head. It wasn't until I saw Cedric leaning against the wall where the bronze eagle doorknocker was did I remember that I even had a boyfriend.

"Cedric," I said, startled and stumbling a bit, "What are you doing here?"

He swiftly walked towards me and grabbed both of my hands. "Waiting for you. I wanted to make sure you got back okay."

"Of course I got back okay," I said, a little irritated, "I was in a teacher's office, not gallivanting around the school.

"I know," Cedric murmured in my ear, "I wanted to say goodnight…again." He reached up and gently stroked my face with both of his hands. He slowly leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. He quickly pulled back and studied my eyes. I couldn't help but smile a bit, thinking that this wasn't the kiss I had wanted to receive that night, but he assumed that my expression meant that I had enjoyed it and wanted to continue. He held me close and we snogged for a couple of minutes. It wasn't bad – the boy was a fairly good kisser. But you know those clichéd fireworks everyone supposedly sees when they kiss someone new? There weren't there. No connection. It was nice; that's it.

"Cedric," I said after a little bit, pulling away.

"Blake," he whispered passionately. I stepped even further away before things got too heated, on his part at least. I was grateful for the sudden appearance of a portly and pearly figure – the Fat Friar. I hurriedly smoothed down my hair and hoped the dark lighting hid my red face.

"Good evening, Friar," Cedric said, surprisingly collected, "I was just finishing up my prefect duties and saying goodnight to Miss Knightly here."

"Of course," the Friar said cheerily, "I'm just patrolling tonight. Good evening," and disappeared.

"Well, goodnight then," I said hastily, turning away. He grabbed my hand and looked at me with his face full of wanting. I yanked my hand with perhaps to much force and said sternly, "Goodnight." Noticing the somewhat hurt look on his face, I gave him a sweet smile before turning away to the bronze eagle knocker. It opened its beak and asked what walked on four legs in the morning, two at noon, and three at night. I hurriedly answered, "Man," and bolted through the common room to my dormitory.

There, I found Sam lying on her bed, reading her Charms book. She popped up when she saw me open the door. "Hi Blake. How was helping Lup- God what happened to you?" She asked, eyeing my messed hair, rumpled blouse, and pink face, "Did Lupin do something to you? Do we need to report this?" She jumped off the bed, looking like she was about to run out the door.

"No, no, Sam…god, nothing like that. Helping Lupin was fine." Like that man could ever harm anyone…though I expect, if needed, he could kick some major arse. I whipped odd my blouse and skirt and flung on a tee-shirt and plaid flannel pants. "It was Cedric," I said darkly, "He was waiting for me outside the common room, and we snogged a bit...Sam, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, of course," Sam said, sitting on my trunk.

"What's it like…Er, how do you feel when…you're kissing Eddie?" I asked nervously.

"Well, she started, "I'm so happy…I'm calm, but it's so exciting. He's gentle, but passionate. It's perfect. Why? How was kissing Cedric?"

"Er, hot, and long, and actually…nothing so special," I admitted.

"Seriously?" She asked, "But so many girls love him!"

"It wasn't terrible," I said, "I just didn't feel anything. Is that bad?"

She stared at me flopped on my bed for a few seconds, then said seriously, "Blake, when you told me you liked someone, it wasn't Cedric you were talking about, was it?"

I responded by flipping over to lie on my stomach and hugging my pillow to my face. No, I wanted to tell her, I think Cedric is very nice, but I have no interest in him. The person I fancy is Professor Lupin, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…obviously. I laid there for a few minutes, thinking what would have happened if Lupin _did_ kiss me tonight. I tried to imagine how it would feel to kiss him. If I got a shock just when our hands touched, imagine what would happen if our lips met, if our bodies were intertwined. God, he made me shiver without even being in the same room. I looked up from the threads on my pillow case and said to Sam, "I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"Alright," she said, standing up, "Goodnight." She walked out of the dormitory, blowing the candles out as she went, and left me to the thoughts swirling around in my head.

Author's note: Oh my goodness, I totally love everyone who reads and reviews. You guys are so awesomely awesome, I can't even stand it. I'll try to be quick with the next chapter, but seeing as school is starting soon, I can't make any promises. Besides, don't you want quality over quantity? Ha-ha. So, thanks to my beta, Samansha, who is one of my favorite people in the world. Oh, just a couple of notey things – As much as I love the movies, I never pictured Remus the way he is in the films…not saying anything against David Thewlis, he's a great actor…but he's just not _my_ Professor Lupin…plus, he's about a decade older. But then again, Sirius was not _my_ Sirius, but to each his own. Remus can be whoever _you_ want. Oh, and all of those who have read the seventh book, I know the door knocker doesn't ask riddles, more like questions, but I don't have time to be that deep. I'd rather work on the plot! Thanks again, especially if you read this insanely long author's note!


	5. Kicking

Chapter 5 – Kicking Puppies

(Yes, I was already finding too hard to come up with suitable –ing titles.)

Disclaimer : If this were mine, I'd be rich.

It was my first time having a boyfriend and I already felt like I was having an affair. "Felt" is the key word here – sadly, I was not having a secret relationship.

It was now the end of October and almost 2 months since I had been at school, seeing Cedric, and harboring a crush for Professor Lupin. Surprisingly, Cedric still thought we had the perfect relationship, despite me being quite short with him on several occasions, especially when he insisted on waiting for me until I got back from Lupin's office. He called it "us" time, while, in fact, I got more excited about weekly Blake – and – Lupin time than I did Blake – and – Cedric time, which had sent me on numerous guilt trips.

We were commonly referred to as "the perfect couple." In all actuality, we probably were; between our good looks, intelligence, and popularity (more on his side), we did seem perfect. But that was the problem – I was sick of being perfect. There's no excitement or thrill, or those little imperfections that make you like someone. Like how Lupin's laugh is somewhat like a bark, opposed to Cedric's smooth voice, and his hair was prematurely speckled with gray, so unlike Cedric's flawlessness. _That_ to me was perfection.

Over the past two months, I had grown closer to Lupin, but not in the way I exactly wanted. We were…friends, or as much as a teacher and a student could be friends. I went to his office without fail every Friday night, even some weekends, but they weren't as awkward as the first time. We talked about anything and everything – from his subject to old muggle movies. We joked and laughed, and I started staying later and later, much to my joy and to Cedric's irritation.

Unfortunately, we weren't able to meet last night; Lupin was under the weather, but promised we could do it after the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and the Halloween feast, which was tonight. I was eager to get into the village, even though Cedric and I would probably go on a "date" and everyone will be anxious because of the breakout of the mass murderer, Sirius Black.

Although it was a weekend, I was awake at six o'clock. I had barely slept, and when I did, the jumble of dreams made me even more exhausted. Instead, I slunk out of the dormitory and headed to the prefect's bathroom, knowing that no one will be there this early. I swam a few laps in the pool-sized bathtub and then turned on taps that poured out bunches of perfumed bubbles, soaps, and shampoos. After scrambling out of the tub and drying myself with a perpetually warm and fluffy towel, I used a charm to dry my hair and make it straight. I normally don't waste my time using spells like this, but I wanted to feel special this morning. Staring into the giant gold-framed mirror, I decided to put on some makeup, another thing I rarely bothered with. Searching through my bag, I found the clothes I brought with me. I dressed in my favorite pair of old and worn jeans and a navy blue cardigan. When I was finished, it was nearly eight and a decent time to go to breakfast.

Sitting down at the Ravenclaw table, I poured myself a steaming mug of coffee and slowly chewed a piece of toast with marmalade. None of my friends were at my table yet, so I took to looking around the great hall. At the house tables were mostly third years, eager for their first trip to Hogsmeade. Professor Snape was skulking at the staff table, but Professor Lupin was not among the teachers. When I was on my second cup of coffee, Sam sat down next to me.

"Hey, Blake," she said. "Where were you this morning?"

"Oh," I said lightly, "I woke up early, so I went to the prefect's bathroom."

"Ah," she said, "getting ready for your day with Cedric."

"Sure," I said, and then hissed under my breath, "let's say that." We couldn't leave for Hogsmeade until ten o'clock, so after Sam ate, we went out to the courtyard with a couple of books at our sides.

When it was nearly time to leave, students gathered at the edge of the grounds to get poked and prodded with a secrecy sensor and then walk to the village. Cedric and I planned to meet here, and sure enough, he found me within two minutes of getting in the queue.

"Wow, Blake," he stammered. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I said and stepped forward.

"So what I was thinking," he started eagerly, "is that we could go to Madam Puddifoots. It's nice. Have you ever been?"

Ah, Madam Puddifoots. The quaint little teashops where all of the couples go, except it was usually the girlfriend who whined to her boyfriend about taking her there. It's not that I'm against romance – no, I'm in love with love – but it's just that I have no romantic inclination towards Cedric. It may sound cruel, but it's true.

"Alright," I answer, thinking quickly, "but I promised Sam that I'd meet her at the Three Broomsticks at one, right?" I turned to Sam, who was behind me, and made a face at her, hoping she would go along with it.

"Right," she said, as I gave her a look of gratitude. "Sorry to steal her away, Cedric." As I was walking, I decided that this was a very good plan. Cedric still got his alone time with me, and I have a suitable amount of time to actually have fun…no, that was mean. I have fun with Cedric, just not the same kind.

We were at the end of the queue, so when we finally reached Hogsmeade, shops were bustling with students and some professors. I grabbed Cedric's hand and dragged him towards Honeydukes. The store was warm and filled with bright colors and sweet scents, and many familiar faces. I even saw Professor Lupin in the corner, picking up a slab of Honeydukes chocolate. I happen to know that I am the only person aware of his secret stash of chocolate in the second drawer in his desk, and I assumed he must be re-stocking. He still looked a bit peaky and pale, but figured he would be better tonight, after a healthy does of sweets and Halloween feast.

After paying two sickles for a new sugar quill, Cedric and I made our way down the bustling street. We passed the quickly filling Three Broomsticks, the dingy windows of the Hog's Head, and a packed Zonko's, two bright red heads seen clearly through the window. As Cedric led me into the teashop, I yanked my Ravenclaw scarf off my neck. It was stifling in there. We were seated at a tiny pink table and a motherly looking witch took our orders, beaming at us. After sipping our tea in silence for a couple of minutes, Cedric suddenly looked up.

"Are you really meeting Sam at the Three Broomsticks?" He asked, looking me straight in the eye.

"Of, of course," I stammered, in shock. "And Eddie, I suppose. Maybe Phinny and Rose, as well…did you know they're going together?"

"That's not what I meant, Blake," he said seriously. "Is there…someone else you fancy?"

"No!" I lied, perhaps too quickly. "You know there's no one else, Cedric.

"You don't think…you don't want…to break up?" he asked quietly.

I hesitated a moment before answering. He's giving me the perfect opportunity to break this off right now. I was about to open my mouth when I saw the look on his face; so earnest, so sad. Cedric had been so nice to me, liking me unconditionally. He was like a puppy that I yelled at and hit with a rolled- up newspaper, but still followed me around loyally. I don't want to be mean to puppies; I like puppies. I'm not attracted to puppies – that would be strange – but I do like them.

"No, Cedric," I said slowly, "I don't want to break up with you." A small smile appeared on his face, but I began to choke up. "I need…to go," I said quickly, throwing a couple of sickles on the table and I ran out of the shop.

Racing down the street with no particular destination, the town didn't seem as bright and shiny as it did before. The welled up tears in my eyes began to roll down my cheeks, and when I reached the edge of town, where the Shrieking Shack was, I collapsed against the fence. Why did I bring this upon myself? This is so unfair to both of us. I am just dragging Cedric along, when he should be with someone who truly cares about him, and I shouldn't be making myself crazy staying in a relationship that isn't going to go anywhere. I'm just a coward; thinking it's easier to stay with Cedric than to have the guts to break it off. I shuddered and gave another sob.

"Who's there?" A tense voice asked, surprising me. I looked up and saw Professor Lupin some yards away from me. _Just great._ "Blake? Is that you?" he said, quickening his pace. "Blake, you shouldn't be out here alone with Sirius Black on the loose. You should have known – Blake, are you crying?"

I buried my head in my hands and muttered a quick "no," but I'm certain that he could hear my sniffling. My body tensed as he sat down right next to me. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, and I nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" At this, I shook my head. He sat quietly next to me for a moment before I broke out crying again. "Blake," he murmured softly, "shh, it's okay." He gently took my head in his hands and rested it against his shoulder. My breath was immediately taken away and my sobs stifled. "It's okay, it's okay," he whispered repeatedly, stroking my hair. Realizing what was happening, I immediately shot up and rested again against the fence.

"Sorry," I said quietly, looking away. I wiped my eyes on my scarf. Of course, the day I actually wore makeup, it was sure to be running all over my face,

"Here," Lupin said, reaching for something in his pocket. "I was going to give this to you tonight, but now seems like a more fitting time." He handed me the bar of chocolate I saw him holding earlier in Honeydukes. "Eat it, you'll feel better." I half- laughed and half-cried as I took the bar from him and tore open the packaging. I gave him the first piece of chocolate, which he sheepishly accepted, and then I ate a bit. Warmth spread all the way down to my toes and I felt fractionally better, just as he had said.

We both stood up at the same time and looked at each other. "I better go…I'm supposed to meet Samantha at the Three Broomsticks," I said, wiping under my eyes.

Lupin nodded and said, "I'll see you tonight then. Be careful around here."

"I will," I said, embarrassed. "Thanks for the chocolate…bye," and I took off toward the pub. Lupin stayed where we had sat. He was looking over the fence at the decrepit building, almost longingly, and then disappeared into the trees.

Author's note : Whoo! Thanks for reading and all of your wonderful comments. And if you're bored until the next chapter comes out, tell you friends about this story and then discuss it with them!!! Yay! So, I don't know when the next chapter will come out, because I'm in the middle of marching band (I'm in colorgaurd) season, and of course, school, but I promise it won't be too long. Thanks for being awesome, and review and spread the news!


	6. Learning

Chapter Six - Learning

I was able to pull myself together by the time I reached the Three Broomsticks. I found Sam and Eddie at a small table in back and joined them.

"So," Sam said lightly, "how was your date?"

I smiled constrainedly and said, "Fine."

"Right," she said. "Did you finally break up with him?"

I coughed on some butterbeer. "No! Why would you think I would break up with him?"

"Oh, I don't know," Eddie piped in. "Maybe because you started talking about imaginary plans when you two were discussing your date?"

I looked at my lap sheepishly. How many other people knew I didn't like him? Was the perfect couple crumbling before everyone's eyes?

"Well, you see…" I started uncertainly, "It's like…cake! If you have too much of it, it makes you sick! You know, too much of a good thing…"

The pair of them laughed and thankfully dropped the subject. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about our classes and visiting Zonko's. (I didn't buy anything though…I'm a prefect!) We headed back to Hogwarts around three o'clock, me constantly looking over my shoulder to avoid Cedric.

When we got back to the castle, Sam and I were trying to decide what to wear to the feast tonight. It was Halloween, so we were going to go in costume. Many purebloods hate this tradition, but because so many of us are half-bloods and muggle-borns, most love to dress up. Girls my age usually use Halloween to dress, er, promiscuously, but I'd like to keep some of my class.

I decided to go as a flapper. I wore a short black sequenced dress with fringe, black stockings, and a sparkly head band with a feather. Sam was dressing up as an angel – Eddie was a devil.

Looking around the Great Hall was quite fun, although there was certainly a lack of enthusiasm from the Slytherin table. The teachers did not look festive either, even if Snape looked the part in his ever billowing black cloak. Dumbledore, however, was decked out in splendid black robes with glittering orange stars sprinkled over it.

The feast was as magnificent as ever, but I felt a pang of guilt every time Cedric, dressed as a prince, looked my way. I had not spoken to him since that morning, and I planned to evade him as long as possible.

When all of the puddings vanished from the sparkle-dusted tables, it was nearly nine o'clock, so I decided that I should go straight to Lupin's office. When I arrived, the only thing present in the room was an ugly creature in a tank, which I took to be a kappa. It stared at me with its bulbous eyes, snarling, and I snarled back. After a minute, I sat down in Lupin's chair and began to spin around. I entertained myself this way for a little bit until on one rotation I saw Lupin chuckling at me from the doorway. I immediately jumped up and steadied myself, for I was a little dizzy.

"Having fun?" he asked, walking over and sitting on his desk.

I sat down next to him and said, blushing, "I don't think I should do that after a feast. Thank you for the chocolate, by the way. It was delicious."

Lupin looked like he could use a bit of it himself. Just as I thought this, he leaned over and whipped a chocolate frog out of his drawer. He saw my worried look and said, "I wasn't feeling my best last night…I…took my medicine a little late… I've got some essays on red caps for you, if you're up to it."

"Grading essays?" I asked skeptically. "Am I…qualified enough for that?"

"Why yes," he smiled. "I think you can handle it. You are probably the brightest witch in your class. I like your costume, by the way."

"Thank you," I smiled shyly. "Why didn't you dress up?"

"Oh, but I did," he protested, "I am a shabby, tired professor." At this, he took off his cloak. Just above the collar of his shirt were deep scratches. As I looked closer, I saw similar cuts creeping out from under the cuffs of his sleeves and even one that went through his ear and slightly on to his cheek.

"What happened, Professor?"

His smile faltered. "I, er, had some trouble with one of my animals…nothing to worry about."

I nodded and picked up the first piece of parchment that was sitting in a stack beside me. I circled mistakes and tried to give fair grades for a while, until I noticed the lack of scratching from Lupin's quill and felt his eyes on me. I sat up (as I was still sitting on the desk, but hunched over the paper). "What?" I asked.

He turned his body toward me. "Nothing," he smiled. "You look so focused."

"Well," I said, chuckling, "I have to make this grading seem believable." I expected him to go back to his work, but his eyes stayed locked on mine. He stared at me. I stared back. He leaned in.

_He leaned in._

He was centimeters away from my face when he said softly, "You're a student."

"I know," I whispered.

"I'm your professor," he went on.

"I know."

"You are sixteen."

"I know."

He jumped up so quickly that I nearly toppled over backwards. He paced back and forth, digging his fingernails into his palms.

Suddenly, he stopped short and said in an almost inaudible voice, "Bla-Miss Knightly, I think it would be best if…if I do my work on my own…from now on."

"What?" I breathed. Was he…firing me? I got off of his desk and headed to the door. He collapsed in his chair as I stood watching him from just inside the door.

"Please," he choked out. "Please, just leave." His begging eyes met mine. "Please."

Without a word, I turned on my heel and strode out of the room. For a moment, my mind was blank, but then it filled up with thoughts. Why would he do this? Did I upset him somehow? I thought over his words…it was as if he was talking to himself, reminding himself, that I was his student. Did he just admit that he had feelings for me? And now I have to stay away from him?

I didn't cry. I went up to the common room. When I saw Sam, I said cheerily, "Well, I have my Friday nights back! Lupin said I don't have to help him anymore." She cheered, and I joined in the game of exploding snap.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

I heard them talking. They said that I had become distant in the past month. I didn't change, really. I was still going out with Cedric, was best friends with Sam, kept up with my prefect duties, and got perfect marks. But they said my smile seemed forced, my laugh was strained.

I supposed I did miss those times alone in his office. Times when I didn't have to be perfect. And maybe he missed those times, too.

He didn't talk to me. Sure, he called on me in class, but we were nothing more than a student and a teacher. But I caught him staring at me in a way no teacher should ever stare at a student. He would always look away quickly if I caught him, but would never say a word.

I think Professor Snape noticed, too. Every time he would catch Lupin looking at me from the staff table, he would lean over and hiss something at him. Lupin would quickly look down, and avoid both his and my eyes for the rest of the meal. After this, Snape's ink black eyes would catch mine and squint, as if challenging me.

At the end of November, I couldn't take it anymore. I would go to his office after dinner. He head looked a bit peaky in class, and I would ask how he was doing,

As I walked along the corridor, I passed a window. The sun was just about to set, and I could see a full moon peeking above the horizon. When I arrived at his office and opened his door without thinking, I saw something quite strange.

Lupin was draining a smoking goblet that Professor Snape had just handed him. When he saw me, his eyes grew wide and he spluttered a bit. Snape flung around to face me.

"Miss Knightly," he growled, "I suggest you leave imm-"

Lupin cut him short with a small yelp. Then, he began to change. His face morphed into one with a pointed snout and a thick mat of fur spread over his body. Where Professor Lupin had been sitting a minute before was now a large and shaggy wolf, amber eyes gleaming at me. He was a wolf. He is a werewolf.

_He is a werewolf._

Author's note: Please don't eat me… I know it's been forever. It's a lame excuse, but I'm really busy with school and all of that good stuff, but I definitely will continue the story, and I hope all of you wonderful people will keep on reading and reviewing!

xoxo

PS: The werewolf in the PoA movie...yeah, not a real werewolf. Mine looks like a wolf.


	7. Lifting

Chapter Seven – Lifting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, you silly gooses.

The office door slammed shut, nearly slamming me in the face.

I cannot believe it. A werewolf? As in turning into a wolf once a month, during the full moon? On second thought, why hadn't I figured this out sooner? I should have noticed that he had been absent once every thirty days, is always lethargic around that time, would be covered in scratches, and his boggart turned into a full moon. I suppose I had just been blinded by love.

But now? Do I still like him? Well, of course I do. He's still the same person. I don't care if he's a werewolf, but will he ever want to talk to me again? I wonder if anyone else knows about this. Obviously Snape knows…of course! Snape is making him wolfsbane potion. That night, one month, he said he took his medicine late…poor Professor Lupin!

I walked up to the common room in a daze, and went straight up to the dormitory. My mind was racing; how can I get him to trust me? I need to see him right away – _tomorrow._

o0o0o0o0

Even though it was a Sunday, I woke up at seven o'clock. I dressed in dark blue jeans, and light blue cardigan, and pulled my hair back in a headband – best try to play up my innocent look.

I made my way down to a corridor near the dungeons where a painting of a bowl of fruit hung on the wall. The pear giggled when I brushed my finger tips across it. A doorknob appeared, and I opened the painting to step inside the Hogwarts' kitchen. (It's a little trick I picked up from the Weasley twins last year) Moments later, I emerge with a freshly baked basket of chocolate chip muffins and a thermos of hot cocoa.

Trying not to think too much, I walked to Professor Lupin's office, hoping that he'd be awake or… recovered. I softly knocked on the closed door and I heard him mutter, "Come in."

I opened the door and walked over to his desk, placing the basket in front of him. "I knew it would be you," he muttered. "So, what now? You've come to tell me that you never want to look at me again, and you're going to tell everyone what I am. And," he chuckled, but his eyes were dead, "now you're bringing muffins as consolation."

"You think I would do that?" I choked out, feeling a lump forming in my throat, which usually meant tears were on the way. "I actually came to tell you that I don't care if you are a werewolf, because you are the same person. It doesn't change anything."

He looked up in disbelief. "It doesn't?"

"Nope."

He pounced.

In a single bound, he propelled himself over his desk, nearly knocking off the basket. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a deep and hungry kiss. I was shocked at first, but kissed him back as he pulled me closer. The feeling was indescribable. I didn't see fireworks – I was blinded by brilliant lights and felt electricity pulsing through our intertwined bodies. His fingers twisted in my hair as he lifted me on to his desk. He slowly broke away and lightly kissed my neck. Gasping for breath, I looked at him.

On his face was a look of pure ecstasy – until he opened his eyes, that is. He backed up quickly, with a look of total fear. (Not disgust, I hope!)

"I'm going to see Professor Dumbledore," he said, "and I am going to resign."

"Wait," I urged. I reached out and grabbed his hand. "Don't."

"Blake!" he cried out suddenly. "Did you just realize what I did? I attacked you!"

"It wasn't an attack," I urged, "because I snogged you back."

"No!" he wailed. "I took advantage of you. Who would ever believe that a brilliant, beautiful girl like you would ever want anything to do with her mangy and flea-bitten werewolf of a professor? I don't even believe it, no matter how much I want it."

"Well," I said quietly, "I believe it. I like you, Professor. I really do."

He rushed forward again, not kissing me, but holding me in a tight embrace. "I don't remember the last time someone said that to me," he whispered in my ear. We stood in each other's arms for a minute, basking in the energy flowing between us. Finally, I pulled away.

"I should go," I said slowly. "Can I start helping you again? I really missed those times alone with you."

He smiled and gave a small nod. "You wouldn't believe how lonely I was."

I smirked and said, "I can imagine." I walked out the door, looking at him over my shoulder as I went, not quite believing what had happened.

Some of the students had awakened by now, and were making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. I was walking with a Gryffindor fifth year, Alicia Spinnet, when a hand reached out and grabbed my arm. I turned to face Cedric, who wore a sad but determined look. Silently, he led me to a corner of the corridor.

"Who is it?" he asked solemnly.

"Who is who?" I said, bewildered.

"Who is the guy, god, I hope it's a guy, who you are in love with? Because it is certainly not me."

"What makes you think I like another guy?" I asked, nervously tugging on the cuffs of my sleeves.

"Because," he sighed, "you barely ever want to spend time with me, you were in a deep depression for the last month, Sam told me that in September and October you barely spent weekends in the common room and you were just walking down the hall with the goofiest grin on your face."

"Oh," I muttered, looking down at my loafers.

"So, please," he said, "Just tell me who it is, and I'll accept it."

"I…I can't. I'm sorry, Cedric."

"Why the hell not, Blake?" he growled, voice growing louder.

I placed a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down. "Because," I said, "he would get in trouble. Besides, you wouldn't believe me."

"You are smart, and kind, and beautiful. I think every guy in this school is in love with you (I snorted at this, because I highly doubt it). Just tell me who it is."

"Thank you for these past couple of months, Cedric," I said definitely. "You were a great boyfriend, and you really deserve someone who loves you and will take care of you."

I walked away from him as he shouted, "I will find out who he is, Blake!"

Finally, _finally,_ I had the strength to break up with him. I felt like a giant weight had been lifted from my chest. It may not be kind, but I felt…relieved. It was only eight o'clock in the morning, but I already had had enough emotions for a week.

As I walked into the Great Hall, I saw Professor Snape sitting at the staff table. He was glaring at me. Oh. He knew I knew. Will he tell Professor Dumbledore that Lupin's secret is out, and he'll get sacked? _Try not to think about that_. I gave the sallow faced man a cheery smile, and he quickly averted his eyes. I reached the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Sam.

"Well, I did it," I told her. "I broke up with Cedric." I heard a couple of suppressed squeals from the fifth year girls at the table, and they promptly started whispering to each other.

"I'm proud of you," she said, "although it did take you long enough. So, who do you actually like?"

"No one," I quickly hissed under my breath.

"Come on, Blake," she insisted. "If I can't talk to you about this, who can I talk to?"

"How about Cedric?" I shot back. "He told me that you told him that I was never in the common room, so he thought I was seeing someone else. You knew very well that I was with Professor Lupin."

"I'm sorry, okay," she said. "It just seemed to be an awfully great amount of time to be spending with your professor. I would have no problem if you were seeing someone else. That's why I wanted you to break up with Cedric."

"Well, I wasn't with anyone else," I answered. "Lupin needed a lot of help, being a new teacher and all, and the poor guy gets sick at least once a month (…She had no idea).

"I don't doubt you now, Blake. I just couldn't tell before. You always think about others, and I know would rather keep something a secret than to hurt Cedric."

I was about to answer when a hand lightly grasped my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see Lupin.

"Bla-Miss Knightly, may I speak to you?"

"Right now, Professor?"

His eyes darted around, and he answered shakily, "Yes, I think so. It's rather…urgent."

A/N: Finally. _Finally_. I finished writing this chapter. Ha ha. Anyway, please, please, PLEASE review, because this is different from my other chapters, and I need to know if you guys like it. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews – you guys are awesone. Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Shifting

Chapter 8 – Shifting

Disclaimer: Yes, of course I own Harry Potter. Just like I'm the inventor of Toaster Strudel…

A/N: It's been a long time since the last chapter, so I thought I'd post the last bit here to remind y'all.

_I looked over my shoulder to see Lupin._

"_Bla-Miss Knightly, may I speak to you?"_

"_Right now, Professor?"_

_His eyes darted around, and he answered shakily, "Yes, I think so. It's rather…urgent_

(And now, the story begins!)

Sam was looking at me and back to Professor Lupin with a questioning face.

"Come on, Professor! It's Sunday morning, and Blake just sat down to breakfast. Can't it wait?" she said.

"Well, Miss Callahan, it pertains to a topic that we discussed last night. I found…more information for her," Lupin said, trying to put it delicately.

"School will just have to wait," Sam said. "Poor Blake needs a little bit of rest. Always out late with her prefect duties and waking up early to get her work done. It's no wonder that that her bad mood has lasted for a month!"

At this, I kicked Sam lightly on the shin, trying to get her to stop talking. "It's okay, Professor," I said, "I can come now."

"No, perhaps Miss Callahan is right, Bla-Miss Knightly. It can wait until later," he said. Realizing that his hand was still placed on my shoulder, he removed it quickly. Not before, however, stroking it ever so slightly, whether on purpose or by accident, but it was just enough to send shivers down my spine. He turned on his heel, and walked away, attracting many curious glances, for teachers do not often come to the house tables.

I turned back to the table, letting out a small and involuntary sigh. I hoped everything was okay…he looked so worried. I also thought about how those small worry lines on his face made him even more attractive. I can't believe that only an hour before, I was kissing those perfectly crooked cupid's bow lips that were now formed into a nervous frown.

While I was lost in my dreams, Sam said quietly, "It's Lupin."

"The man who was just here? I do believe that was Lupin…on the tall side, kind of graying hair, yeah?"

"That's not what I meant, Blake," she said through her teeth.

"Well, what do you mean, then?"

"You have a crush on Professor Lupin!"

"Sam!" I cried out, causing a few people to look over. I lowered my voice quickly and continued. "Sure, just like you have a crush on Snape!"

"Jeesh, you don't have to get so defensive. What's with you this morning?" Sam grumbled. "Okay, I got it. You don't have a crush on anyone, especially not Lupin…even though you never take your eyes off the man," she added in a barely audible mutter. I chose to ignore this.

"Thank you," I said. "I think I'm done with boys for now." _ I've moved on to men_.

Wait – did I honestly just think that? I'm not dating Professor Lupin. It was just…the heat of the moment. Nothing more.

I looked up at the enchanted ceiling and found nothing but a gray mass of sky. The days had grown colder, and you could tell that it was nearing winter time. A permanent frost had settled over the grounds, and the giant squid would soon be trapped under the frozen lake. The air affected the people within the castle, as well. Students were beginning to feel the pressure of their classes, and the holidays seemed unbearably far away. Friends were snapping at each other, and half of the new schools year's couples had broken up. We were stuck in the deli grind, desperately trying to find a way out. Most were unsuccessful.

_Am I still waiting?_

After breakfast, Sam and Eddie decided to take their brooms out to the quidditch pitch. Eddie was a chaser for the Ravenclaw house team, and Sam was rather good from playing with her older brother, who was a Healer-in-training at St. Mungo's. Being boyfriend-less, I tagged along.

If Quidditch were a game of kickball that I played at my muggle elementary school, I would probably be chosen second to last. Chosen right before the kid with the crutches.

Eddie went to the Ravenclaw locker rooms and found an old broom for me to ride, a Cleansweep 7. The happy couple played a one-on-one game while I drifted right above the ground, skimming my sneakers along the semi-frozen grass. Absentmindedly, I rose higher up until I saw a clear view of the grounds. There was little life to be seen, save for a dark shape near the Forbidden Forest. Drifting to the mass of now bare trees, I saw that the dark shape was in fact a black dog, much larger than ordinary. Now, I never took Divination, but if my memory serves me correct, that is a common form of the Grim. A death omen. Of course, I don't believe in that rubbish, but perhaps I could ask Professor Lupin about it…

With that I remembered the "something urgent" that he told me about this morning.

I flew closer to Sam and Eddie and shouted about something important that I had forgotten to do. Sam looked skeptical, but Eddie yelled that he would put the broom away for me. I nodded in thanks and left the broom on the ground, then raced to the castle.

I was thoroughly out of breath and still pink-nosed from the bitter outside when I finally ran up the stairs to Professor Lupin's office. He was sitting at his desk, mulling over papers, but he burst out laughing when he looked up.

"What?! What's so funny?!" I asked, a little irritated,

"Nothing," he chuckled. "You should just see how you look right now." I caught a glimpse of myself in the reflection of the window and saw that my hair was half out of its ponytail, my face was bright red, the Ravenclaw scarf I was wearing was lopsided, and I had seemed to have lost one of my gloves while running. I groaned at the sight.

"It's alright," he said, cheeks nearly matching my own. "I think it's cute."

We both looked to the floor. "So, er, you said something was urgent," I said, breaking the silence.

His head snapped up. "Right, right. Of course. I have something to show you. It's in one of the broom cupboards on the second floor."

We made our way down in an apprehensive muteness, walking side by side. When we reached the door, he stopped and faced me. "Soon after you left this morning, Professor Sinistra came by my office. She said that she thought she heard what sounded like a boggart in this cupboard. She thought I'd like to know, in case I wanted to use it in class. Well, since we finished with boggarts, I thought that I'd just tackle it myself. But…it didn't turn into what it normally does – a full moon."

"What did it turn into?" I asked, not sure what he was getting at.

"Let me show you."

He put his arm in front of me and gently moved me to the side. He flicked his wand at the door and it sprung open.

It was a mirror. No, that's not right, because I wasn't in front of it. It was an exact replica of me. The imitation Blake was dressed exactly as I was this morning, and a stony expression on her face. She stood, blank eyes staring up at Lupin.

"Wh-what?" I gasped, shocked and feeling like I was having an out-of-body experience.

"I was wondering," Lupin said, peeling his eyes away from the boggart, "if you would… see me." He stepped aside and nudged me forward. My body twisted away and the boggart churned and squirmed, exactly as it did last time. I waited._ So sick of waiting_. I waited. The demon remained a shapeless whip of gray. I looked over my shoulder at Lupin, who merely shook his head. I stepped back and the boggart popped into me again. Lupin held up his wand and whispered, "Ridikulus." I burst into a cloud of smoke.

We stood there for a moment, staring into the nearly empty closet.

"What does it mean?" I finally asked.

"I have no idea."

"…You're afraid of me?" I said.

"I don't think I am," he said. "No, definitely not afraid of you."

"Hey!" I said, getting an idea, "You can ask Dumbledore!"

The sudden intensity in his voice was startled, and I gave a little jump. "And tell him what, Blake? Tell him that I'm afraid of a sudden that I should have no connection with whatsoever? What would he think about that, huh? Damn, Blake, I thought you had some common sense!"

I quickly looked down, trying to hide my flushed face. He's right, that was so stupid. I'm ignorant and –

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I said that. You're brilliant. It's just…I don't know how to deal with this."

"Do what you did last time," I said quietly, "I'll just be one of your students."

"I can't do that again," he insisted. "Not again. I couldn't live like that. Couldn't ignore you."

We stepped away quickly as a group of students appeared, climbing the staircase. Thankfully, they passed the floor we were on.

"This is probably not the best place to do this," I said, nearly laughing at the idea of a professor and a student fighting about a broom cupboard.

"Right," he said, "right."

"So what do we do now," I asked.

"I don't know," he said, "but let's find out together."

A/N: Agh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry (teehee) for the long wait. I've had half this chapter written for about two months, and the other half for two weeks. I know it's not a good excuse, but I've been wicked busy (going on vacation, being in two plays, science projects, midyear exams…). Please bear with me, because I've still got a whole lot of story left in me! Please review, and tell people about it.

P.S. Happy full moon, everyone (It's the 22nd). I know I'll be listening for those midnight howls. ; )


	9. Discovering

**Chapter Nine – Discovering**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter belongs to me. Nothing. I think I'm going to cry now…**

"Professor?" I asked, rifling through parchment on his desk.

"Hmm?" He responded, looking up from a first year's scraggly essay.

"Does anyone else know about your…er…"

"Lycanthropy," he said firmly. It was Wednesday night, around eight o'clock. I had meant to do work, but I brought a pile of books to Professor Lupin's office and took my customary position on top of his desk instead.

"Yes, your…lycanthropy," I sighed.

"All of the staff knows," he said, glancing up at me. "Many of them already knew because they were told when I was a student here. Some of the newer ones, however, weren't so pleased."

"You mean, they didn't like you being a…a…" I said, fumbling for the words.

"Werewolf."

"Werewolf," I repeated, the words feeling foreign on my lips.

"Precisely," he said. "Especially a certain black-haired Potions master."

"Snape," I murmured. "But he makes you the wolfsbane potion?"

"Begrudgingly," Lupin said, putting down the papers and leaning back in his chair. "Dumbledore asked him to, and he really couldn't say no, could he? But he was furious. Snape and I…we go far back. I was never mean to him, but I certainly didn't help him, either."

"What do you mean?" I asked, intrigued in this little bit of Lupin's past.

He began what sounded like an interesting story. "My parents thought I would never be able to go to Hogwarts because of my condition. When Dumbledore became headmaster before my first year and let me in, my parents were thrilled. I was happy, but I was afraid I would always be alone. I felt like no one would ever be able to connect with me. But then I met three other Gryffindors in my year, and we became inseparable. We called ourselves the Marauders. It was me, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Harry Potter's father, and…Blake, can I tell you a secret?"

"Professor, nothing could possibly surprise me anymore," I said.

He chuckled and said, "Right. Well, the fourth member of the Marauders was Sirius Black." I gasped, but Lupin continued quickly. "We became very close, but I didn't tell them I was a werewolf. I was afraid they would desert me if they ever found out. I was barely in the group anyway. James and Sirius were handsome, charming, funny, not the best students, but incredibly witty and clever. Peter was…well, he was rather pathetic, and I think James and Sirius just took pity on him. But I…I was quiet and bookish. For some reason, they accepted me. Like I said, James and Sirius were very clever. Even though I told them my mother was sick and I had to go home to visit her, they tracked my absences. And they guessed. And they guessed correctly. But to my surprise, they didn't leave me…they wanted _help_ me. They decided to become Animagi, Peter with help from the other two. If they were animals, I would feel less of a need to attack humans. Before they became Animagi, each full moon was terrible. I wasn't around anyone, so I bit and scratched myself to just get a taste of blood, a taste of flesh, even though it was my own."

"But where did you go?" I interrupted. "You couldn't stay in the castle, could you?"

"Well, you know the Shrieking Shack? It isn't as haunted as you think," he laughed bleakly. "And the secret entrance to the Shack, the Whomping Willow, was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. But when my friends could change – James into a stag, Sirius into a dog, and Peter into a rat – the full moon was something we could look forward to. We had some crazy nights, the only nights I was ever crazy. We would run wild in Hogsmeade. Looking back now, it scares me how careless I was, what could have happened. But we didn't care. We were young, and Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs just wanted to have some fun."

Lupin had a dreamy, far-off look in his eye, lost in his memories. Gazing at him, I could almost see the teenage werewolf in his now pale and tired face. I inched closer to him and breathed, "Wow. But, what does this have to do with Snape?"

"The Marauders were also notorious pranksters. Our favorite victim was a greasy and pallid Slytherin in our year: Severus Snivellus Snape. At first, I tried to get my friends to lay off him…I felt bad. But in my fourth year, Snape spread a rumor that I was…different. And not what you would think. He said I was…gosh, this is so embarrassing."

"It's okay," I cooed. "You can tell me."

Lupin blushed and said, "He said that I was in love with Sirius. You see, I never dated girls when I was at school, so Snape decided that I was gay."

I held back a giggle as Lupin got out of his chair and sat next to me on his desk. "I'm not gay," he whispered, and he softly kissed me.

"I can see that," I said, breathless.

"Anyway, after that incident, I stopped caring about Severus. I never actually took part in the pranking, but I didn't stop them, either. I eventually forgave Severus, but it was too late. One day, Sirius thought it would be funny to tell Severus that if he went to the Whomping Willow and froze it on a full moon, he would find something _very_ interesting. James heard about Sirius's fool-hardy plan, and saved Severus's neck at the last second. And Severus hated us for it, but hated James the most, because he was now indebted to him. And that concludes the story of Severus Snape and the Marauders," he finished, smiling sheepishly.

I rested my head on his shoulder and said, "So Snape still hates you because of what happened when you were in school?"

"That," Lupin said, "and the fact that mass-murderer Sirius Black has escaped, and Snape thinks that I am going to try to help him in the school."

"What?!" I cried out, facing him. "How could he think that? You would never do that!"

"I know," he said, smiling, "but thank you confirming it." He leaned over and kissed me again. After a moment, I pulled back.

I reached up to his collar and loosened his tie. "You know," I said, "I've never been crazy, either."

He kissed me again, and then said, "I don't know. This seems pretty insane to me." We stared at each other for a moment, when his office door suddenly flung open.

"Lupin, I have a little matter to discuss with – " Speak of the devil. Professor Snape stood in the doorway, a look that was part shock and part smugness on his face.

"Oh, Professor," I said quickly, "I should probably go…"

"She still calls you 'Professor?'" Snape sneered. "Kinky, are we, Lupin?"

Lupin and I both gasped loudly. "Professor Snape!" I cried out. "What are you – "

"Oh, do shove it, Miss Knightly," Snape said, "I know all about you two."

"What the hell do you mean?" Lupin said sharply.

"You know, Lupin," Snape jeered, "I never thought you went for women. Now I know that you just go for those twenty years younger than you."

"Severus…" Lupin said, a note of warning in his voice.

"Why, Miss Knightly," Snape continued, ignoring Lupin, "Are your marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts so low that you had to sleep with your werewolf of a professor to pass?"

"SNAPE!" Lupin leaped off his desk, yelling furiously. "We're not…We never…! She's my ASSISTANT!"

"Oh? And what does she _assist_ you with, Lupin?" Snape said coolly. "This is great. I couldn't get you fired for being a werewolf, but I could certainly get you fired for _this_!"

"Severus. Please, just listen to me," Lupin breathed in slowly. "I'll admit it, we are a bit closer that the normal professor and student, but we have never…we would never…I would never take an advantage of her! Please, Severus, you have to believe me. Nothing has happened. _Nothing_."

The two men stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. "I'll let it slide, for now, Lupin. Only because I have no proof. But just _wait _until I do. Just wait," Snape hissed. He turned on his heel and left the office, black robes billowing. Lupin slammed the door behind him.

He turned around slowly, red-faced and hair hanging in his face. "Blake. Blake. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," I said, getting off the desk and walking up to him. "None of this is your fault. It's all mine. You could lose your job for this! And it will be all my fault."

"Shh, don't say that," he said, pulling me into a hug. He pressed my head towards his chest so I could hear his heart beating softly. "It is not your fault. Do you think any of this would have happened if I didn't want it to? If I still don't want it to? Blake, I've never felt this way about anyone. Not even Sirius Black." He laughed softly.

"But what about Snape?" I said.

"What about him? He doesn't matter. All that matters to me is you."

**A/N: Hey, did everyone forget about me?! I must admit, I wasn't too happy about the lack of reviews for the last chapter, so pick it up, people! I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little boring because you know all of it, but Blake doesn't, and I thought it was necessary. Hopefully the end makes up for it. ; ) So, please review. Tell me how I'm doing, and tell others about it too! Mad love to all my readers! **


	10. Surprising

"Do you know what we need

**Disclaimer: The boys don't belong to me…**

(**Very long) author's note: **STOP. RIGHT NOW! I need to tell you something. Okay, now that I've got your attention…Sadly, this is not the next chapter of LYT. It's a super-secret mini-story about the naming of the marauders. It's short and funny, so enjoy it. I'm very sorry about the lack of dearest Blakey and Remy. I'm currently working on the next chapter, BUT I need a new beta reader. I know I can find them through , but I prefer it to be one of my readers. I'm not looking for heavy changes, just someone who will pick up on any typos or awkward words, sometimes tenses. I would like someone in high school or older (sorry if you're not, but I would just feel more comfortable that way), someone very good in grammar, and who will be able to read the draft and send it back to me within…about a week or so, if that is possible. Perks? You get to read the chapters before anyone else!! So please, contact me either through messaging or reviews if you're interested, and I'll get back to you. On with the mini-story!!

**The Naming**

"Do you know what we need?" Sirius Black asked, bounding into the Gryffindor common room.

The golden fire cast a dim glow on the otherwise dark common room. It was empty, save for three other fifth-year Gryffindors. James Potter was lounging on a squashy armchair, shuffling a deck of Exploding Snap cards. Peter Pettigrew was sitting cross-legged on the floor, watching James with rapture. Remus Lupin was at a small table near the fire, bent over a pile of school-work.

"What is it, Sirius? I'm busy," Remus growled, checking a planet's position in "_Constellations: Andromeda through Vulpecula." _

"You know what, Rem? You don't have to get so moody around your time of the month," Sirius laughed, flopping on a nearby couch. "I love that I can make those jokes, now that we'll be there with you."

"Yes, yes," Remus sighed, "I'm eternally grateful. Can you just keep it down, though?"

"Alright, if you don't want to know my incredible idea…"

"Well, that's not very fair," James protested, standing up. "I wanna hear your idea!"

"Me too! Me too!" Peter shouted.

"Don't wet yourself there, Pete," Sirius chortled. He sat up, looking like he was ready to disclose a very important piece of information. "Because we are now Animagi." James let out a cheer. "And slash or a werewolf, I've decided that we all need…nicknames!"

"That is a great idea!" James and Peter cried out.

"That is a terrible idea," groaned Remus. "Nicknames? Like what? Should I be called fur-face? Or how about blood-thirsty beast?"

"Ooh!" Peter cried. "I'll be Slash!

"Nah, Remus, that's too violent," Sirius mused, ignoring Peter. "Something more light-hearted and mischievous…got it! Moony!"

"Moony?!" Remus grimaced. "Sounds like I go around, pulling down my pants. But I'm not coming up with anything, so Moony it shall be."

"Now," Sirius continued. "James shall be…"

"Ooh! Ooh! Mine will be Clawfang!" Peter announced, bouncing up and down."

The three other boys were in deep thought, not even hearing Peter.

"Ah, perfect!" James said, sounding pleased. "My name shall be Prongs."

"That's wicked, Prongsie," Sirius said, laughing.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Peter nearly shrieked. "How about Toothblood the Unspeakable!"

"Sirius," Remus began, "this is your bright idea, but _you_ haven't come up with one yet."

"Hold your horses, moonbum, I'm thinking." Sirius sat in silence for a few seconds. "Once again, boys, my own genius has astonished me. I'll be Padfoot. Amazing, no?"

"Whatever you say, Padfoot," James chuckled.

"OOH!" Peter screeched, making sure the others heard him. "My name shall be Beastscare, Almighty Over-Lord of the Rat People!!"

The common room was silent. "…How about Wormtail?" suggested Remus, glancing at Sirius and James.

"BRILLIANT!" cried Peter.

"Well, than it's all settled," Sirius declared. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, the Marauders! United now and always, forever creating mischief! To us!"

James and Peter cheered, waking up half the house. Remus sighed, and began plotting his next constellation.

**A/N: Remember about beta-reading!! Thank you so much!!**


	11. Sneaking

**Just read. Kay thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 10 - Sneaking**

"God rest ye, merry Hippogriffs."

The suits of armor, polished for the holidays, were singing melodious Christmas carols as fat snowflakes flew though the air. The gray dreariness that had been creeping across the castle had been replaced by shimmering whiteness and flickering warmth from candles. The holidays were coming closer, and the smells of candy canes, eggnog, and anticipation were in the air.

I pressed my nose against the frosty window, causing it to fog up when my warm breath touched it. I traced the cracks of the stained-glass panels with my fingertip, wiping the condensation away. Pressing my wet finger against my cheek, I remember when I was trying to lick an icicle hanging of the roof of my house. I was six-years-old, and had climbed on top of the bench that was on my front porch to see if icicles really did taste like ice cream, like my older brother had told me. Of course, my tongue got stuck, and my parents could not hear my shouts. This was the first time I showed my magical ability – I melted the ice to free my tongue. Unfortunately, I melted all of the icicles, and trudged through the front door soaked with lukewarm water.

I let a little laugh escape from my lips remembering this. "What'chya laughing at, crazy?" an all-too familiar voice chided. I whipped around to pout at Lupin but instead found his chest just inches away from my face. My eyes darted around to look for anyone else in the hallway, but we were all alone. Lupin reached up and wiped away a drop of melted ice off of my cheek.

"Let's go out tonight," he breathed excitedly, his eyes shining like a five-year-old's on Christmas morning.

"Out? Out where?" I asked, puzzled.

"I don't know! Out! Hogsmeade, maybe! Blake, this is our last night…I wanna go out!" he exclaimed.

"Our last night?" I said. "I'll only be gone for two weeks. But if you really want to, I guess I can take the night off…"

"Oh, lighten up, Blake!" he laughed, and gave me a most uncharacteristic poke on the nose. "It's your last night before the holiday. You should want to take it off!"

"What is with you?" I asked, bemused by his curious behavior.

"Nothing!" he chortled. "I suppose I'm just…in the holiday mood."

"Well, alright then," I said, smiling. "Just say where and when."

"Meet me at that statue of that old humpbacked witch on the third floor at ten o'clock. I can't wait!" And with that, he took off down the corridor. Rather puzzled, I took to staring out the window again.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

For once in my life, I wasn't early. After returning to the dormitory, I had been laying on my bed, reading a book. Incredibly, I fell asleep, and by the time I awoke, it was already five past eight. Realizing the time, I rand down the winding stairs of Ravenclaw tower and took off down the corridor, heading towards the third floor. When I finally reached my destination, I skidded to a stop. Poor Lupin was sitting on the ground, staring at his knees. He looked up when he heard me, a broad grin appearing on his face.

"Ah, I'm so sorry I'm late! I was reading, and I fell asleep, and I –"

Lupin stood up, and embraced me. "It's alright," he said, "I'm just glad you showed up! Are you ready?"

"I wasn't aware that I was supposed to be prepared," I teased. "But yes, I am."

"Good, good, good!" he said quickly. He walked back over to the ugly statue, tapped it with his wand, and muttered, "dissendium." To my surprise, the statue swung open and revealed a narrow and short passageway.

"Wow," I murmured. "What is this?"

"When I was talking about the Marauders," he began, taking my hand and leading me into the tiny cave, "oh, watch your head. When I was taking about the Marauders, I failed to mention that we knew every secret passage, hidden secret, and hidey-hole in the castle. Or so we thought. Anyway, this one leads directly into Honeyduke's cellar, and was quite handy when we wanted to sneak out. We actually managed to, with a bit of tricky spell work, compile all of our knowledge into a map, called the Marauders' map. Who knows where it ended up?" He chuckled a bit, remembering his teenage years.

We walked down the surprisingly long passage in silence for the next couple of minutes in silence. He suddenly stopped, reaching the end, causing me to walk straight into his back. "Sorry," I said sheepishly. Lupin squeezed my hand, and then let go, tapping on the ceiling.

"If I remember," he said quietly, tapping on the dirt ceiling, "it should be right…about…_here._" He pushed what was apparently a trap door open, and lifted me up to crawl through. He followed closely, flecks of dust in his hair. Looking around, I saw a musty, dank basement void of much light. "Lumos," Lupin whispered, and a small glow was emitted from his wand.

"Won't anyone notice?" I asked nervously, glancing towards the stairs.

"Not if we're quiet," he grinned and led me up the steps and into the sweet-smelling Honeyduke's. The lights were off, and I could only see a few feet in front of me by the light of Lupin's wand. He put a silencing charm on the bells on the front door, and we walked out into the street. "Good thing it closes early," he said, glancing at me and smiling.

Hand in hand, we ambled down the empty cobblestone street. When we reached The Three Broomsticks, Lupin said, "Wait here," and he dashed in. He emerged a minute later, swinging two bottles of butterbeer. We had been walking and chatting for a while when Lupin faced me and smiled sheepishly. "Er, do you want to see the Shrieking Shack?"

I nodded and quietly said, "Yeah. I would love to." It's amazing. He wanted to show me somewhere so personal, a place filled with an uncountable amount of memories. The Shrieking Shack was where he spent the best and worst parts of his Hogwarts years, and it wanted to share with me. His paced quickened as we neared the fence separating the Shack from the rest of Hogsmeade. We stopped and peered over the fence. Lupin breathed in slowly, but his expression was so mixed that I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing my hand. His eyes gleamed, and I could suddenly a bit of amber in his normally brown eyes.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"C'mon, let's go inside," he insisted. He lifted me up, and I clumsily scrambled over the fence. Then, he scaled the fence with surprising agility. Lupin began running towards the Shack, and I raced to keep up with him. "Now, the main entrance is through the Whomping Willow," he said when he finally stopped, "but after James, Sirius, and Peter became Animagi, we made another entrance, only accessible to us – a doggy-door, if you will – that gave us easy access to Hogsmeade. It's right…here." He bent over and tapped the rotting wood with his wand, and a small opening appeared. "Ha," he chuckled, "I forgot how small this thing was. Well, come on in."

He bent down to crawl through the small opening. "Ugh," he grunted. "This was so much easier back then." I saw him disappear through the hole and stood hesitantly for a second. "Blake," he said. "What'chya waiting for?" I wiggled through the gap and blinked before my eyes could adjust to the darkness. Lupin had run over to ignite some lamps and a dim and dank room came into view. There was a thick layer of dust on every surface. The mahogany furniture was mangled and absolutely destroyed, with large chunks bitten out of most of the legs.

"It's a good thing that furniture doesn't have feelings," Lupin chuckled, seeing me eyeing the wooden shreds. He began to walk down the hallway and entered a room to the right. "C'mon over here!"

I followed him down the hall and entered that same room. In it was a huge four poster bed draped in red and gold cloth. "You're a true Gryffindor, huh?" I chided, smoothing out the fabric and blowing some of the dust off.

"Wha-mhhm, oh yeah," Lupin mumbled, seemingly distracted. He was standing by the worn dresser, gripping the sides with tense hands.

"Are you alright?" I asked anxiously. "I can go back to castle. I still have some things to pack, you know."

Lupin turned around sharply, and odd gleam in his eye. It wasn't the normal one – a mixture of mischief and wisdom. Instead, it was one that was almost…lustful? No, no, no, that's absolutely absurd.

"Blake," he whispered and came out me in a single bound. He grabbed me by the waist and drew me close, pressing his lips frantically against mine. The kiss wasn't one of the sweet and rather hesitant ones I was used to; this one was intense and needy. His lips were every where – my mouth, my cheeks, my neck. Oh! He just gave me, quite fittingly, a love bite on my ear.

His weight was pressing on my body, and suddenly, my back was on the four-poster bed. One hand stoked my thoroughly messed up hair. The other began to snake down my front…

"Professor," I gasped. "Wha-"

The sound of my voice snapped him back to reality. He wrenched his body away from me as if shocked by a violent electric current.

"Oh no," he heaved. "What am I doing? I shouldn't have brought you here. Not tonight."

**A/N Oh. Oh hey. So, what? It's been a year or something? Sorry bout that. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chappy! And I'll actually try to write some more! **

**OH! And thank you for all of the people who offered to be my beta…but…it's been a while. If you're still interested, let me know. If you're newly interested, go to the previous chapter for all of the details.**

**One last thing. Last night, I met Alex Carpenter. Yes, the man who wrote the song that inspired this story. The lead singer of the Remus Lupins. It was *snort* magical. I even got a picture with him. My life is complete ******


	12. Sleeping

**Oh hey there.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except my characters.**

**Chapter 11 - Sleeping**

_No,_ I thought to myself, calculating dates and visualizing calendars in my mind. _No, it's not possible. It's not tonight. What is he talking about?_

I look up at him warily, tugging down the front of my shirt. "Tonight," I started, "isn't a full moon, is it? No, it's not for a few more days…right?"

Lupin had fled to the other side of the room, as far away as the bed, and me, as possible. He shuddered. "No. No, it's not a full moon. But it's just as dangerous. Even more so, perhaps. For you and me both."

"Wha-what do you mean? More dangerous how?" I questioned, standing up. I took a step in his direction when he suddenly cried out, as if in pain.

"DON'T!" he shouted, startling and stopping me in my tracks. He took a deep heaving breathe and continued, fractionally more calm. "Please. It's easier this way. Just…just stay over there. Please."

"Alright, alright," I said, backing up until the back of my knees hit the bed. "Will you _please_ explain what is wrong?!" Lupin's back was slack against the wall and he was nearly clawing his face with frustration. "Professor…Remus. Please tell me what happened."

His head began to look up slowly at the sound of his first name. "I don't know if I even have the words to tell you this," he began. "But, I'll try. You know, there are more side effects to lycanthropy than turning into a wolf during a full moon."

"There are?" I asked. "But all the books I've read about your…condition, don't say anything about any additional dangers if you take Wolfsbane."

He gave me a disdainful look. "They don't write about these side effects in the books, Blake. And it's not particularly dangerous for the…typical person, I suppose. Oh gosh, I can't even say this."

I took another step and watched if he would flinch again. When he did not back up like he had been scalded by heat again, I walk across the room until I was face to face with him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my cheek to his chest. Lupin did not hug me back; he was shaking so much it scared me. "You can tell me," I whispered.

His hands on my shoulders, he gently pushed me back. "A few days before the full moon," he started, "I start feeling some other…urges. Desires." He looked down, ashamed. "Normally, I can control myself, but around this time of the cycle, my body is more powerful than my brain. And you're just so gorgeous. I couldn't help myself." He reached out and stroked the contours of my cheek with one lithe finger. My cheeks burned red hot at his touch, and I suddenly had the urge to jump on him. But I did not have the excuse of lycanthropy for my urges. I had teenage hormones.

As if reading my mind, he pulled his hand away quickly and said, "Not that it is any excuse. I should have known better – I _do_ know better. It's just that I've driven myself crazy this couple of months. You don't know how _irresistible_ you look, always sitting on my desk in your uniform."

A low growl let loose from his chest and I could suddenly see the wolf in his features. He lunged in for another kiss. His smooth lips crashed against mine with such urgency. My lips parted as his tongue forced its way into the caverns of my mouth. I felt his rough hands grab the back of my thighs and hoisted me up until I was straddling his waist. (He may look rather lanky, but he sure is strong!) It was as if I had suddenly come down with a raging fever – but it was the most blissful sickness I've ever felt. After a few minutes, I found myself within inches of the four-poster bed once again. And honestly, I don't know if I can – or want to – stop him this time. It was a blur of skin and fabric and somehow, both of our shirts lay forgotten on the floor. My fingers traced the deep scars on his back. Lupin had so many self-made marks, but he was still beautiful. Hidden beneath his shabby clothes was a lean and toned body covered in faint scratches. I'm sure that if the other girls caught a glimpse of him with his shirt off, I'd have a little competition…

Although he was much rougher than usual, Lupin seemed more in control of himself now. Feeling the sweat beginning to bead on my brow, he gave a sigh and reluctantly pulled his mouth away. He hugged me close to his warm body and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry," and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Don't be," I murmured, suddenly hit by an overwhelming sleepiness. I snuggled into his chest, and before I could help myself, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

oOoOoOoOo

"Blake."

I felt a tickle in my ear. I feebly swatted the tickle away, feeling comfortable in my dormitory bed.

"Now, now, Miss Knightly. I've had you away from the school for far too long."

I opened my eyes to a bright rising sun in an unfamiliar window. An incredibly comfortable body was curled around mine. "Not now," I groaned. "I'm sleeping."

"Come on now, time to get up." Lupin slid off the bed and leaned over. He scooped me up, startling me. I clamored to his neck to get support.

"Okay, okay," I grumbled. "I'm up." I looked down to see only my gray bra and jeans. "I need clothes."

Lupin lightly placed me on my feet and I wobbled a bit. Looking up, I saw a faint blush creeping across his face. He bent down and picked up my dark green pullover, almost in shreds. "Whoops," he chuckled. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and plucked the shirt off of the floor. "Reparo," he muttered, and my shirt mended itself. As he handed it to me, I suddenly became very self-conscious, and for an unexplainable reason, I turned the other way to slip my shirt on.

"Okay," I said, facing him again. "I'm ready to leave, I guess."

"Don't look so glum," he said. "As much as you might miss me, I'll be missing you ten fold."

"Doubt that."

"Listen, I have so many more things to worry about than you do," he chided. "How do I know you won't meet some devilishly charming young man when you're on holiday in France. Some dashing ski instructor, perhaps? My best friend was Sirius Black, and he was the biggest ladies' man I've ever known, so I know all the tricks guys use."

I frowned. "You're being ridiculous. That's not going to happen. And I believe that _I_ have more to worry about. I keep on dreading the day you'll realize that I'm just a little, naïve girl who has a crush on her professor."

Lupin became angry at my last sentence. "You are not a little, naïve girl," he said. "And what I feel for you is much more than a crush, Blake. I hope you got that."

I fell quiet as he reached forward and squeezed my hand. "Let's go back now." He led me back to the doggie-door. "After you," he said, and I dropped to my knees and crawled through the little opening. When I emerged, the sun was peeking out over the horizon, and I figured it must be close to seven o'clock. The light glinted off of the freshly fallen snow and made for a very pretty sight. A few moments later, Lupin shimmied his way out. "I should make a bigger door," he muttered gravely. After brushing his hands on his pants, he walked over to me and grabbed me by the waist. "Good morning," he said and kissed me softly, like a shy little boy again. "Did I say that yet?" I giggled, and we hurried back to Honeydukes before anyone woke up in Hogsmeade.

oOoOoOoOo

We had said our goodbyes at his office door – thankfully, no one had been around, so he gave me a swift peck and hug. I was beginning to walk away when I head Lupin call my name.

"Blake! Wait! I forgot something!"

I turned around and walked back towards the door. "Wait here," he said, and slipped back into his office. He came out a minute later, holding a small box in his hand. _Am I still sleeping? _ I thought to myself. _This must be a dream_. He handed me the box with a bashful look on his face. "Happy Christmas." I accepted the box, which was wrapped in silver paper, and ripped it open. I opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with a tiny paw-print charm hanging on it. "So you don't forget me," he said quietly."

"Thank you," I said, barely finding my voice. "It's beautiful…but I'll never forget you. I'm sorry, but I didn't get you anything."

He smiled. "You've given me more than you'll ever know, Blake." I grinned, gave him a last hug, and hurried off to the dormitory.

This castle was nearly empty – it was barely seven o'clock and the Hogwarts express didn't leave until eleven. Everyone was either sleeping or hurrying to pack their bags. I took my time getting to the tower, clutching the box in pure bliss. Until, that is, I opened the door.

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?" Sam exploded as I stepped through the doorway.

I froze. "Uh, what are you talking about. I was in my bed last night."

"No, you absolutely were not!"

"Yeah, Sam," I said, more composed. "Of course I was. You probably just fell asleep. I had late Prefect duties last night and I…fancied a walk around the grounds this morning."

Sam stared at me and shot, "In the same clothes you were wearing last night?"

_Shit_. "Uh, yeah. I just threw them on. I'm going to go change now."

"Blake," Sam started, rather tentatively, "we're best friends, right?" I nodded adamantly. "Then why can't you tell me what's going on? You know I won't judge you."

My confidence fell, and I felt terrible. "I can't tell you what's going on. But I promise that I'm okay. Everything is okay. I'm going to go change. Meet you for breakfast?" She nodded and walked out the door.

But everything was certainly not okay. Too many people were becoming suspicious. I could only hope that everything would be forgotten over the holiday. As long as I was not forgotten.

**Author's note: Ohaithere. So, I feel really bad about never posting. I promise promise promise that I'll try harder. I actually wrote this chapter in a day, so that's good right? So, some things have changed. When I started writing this, I was fifteen. Now I'm seventeed, and realize that Blake is far too young for this story…Or perhaps I just want her to become more mature. Whatever the case, she will be turning seventeen very shortly, and seventeen is the legal age in the Wizarding World. I don't mean for this story to be creepy or perverted, just…taboo, if you will. So sorry bout my 15-year-old naiveté.**

**Even though I haven't posted in forevs, it makes me so happy to get notifications still. So, enjoy! And review, please! I'll post more soon! 3 **


	13. Dancing

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except the original characters.**

**Chapter 12 - Dancing**

I groggily opened my eyes to a sun-filled room. Once again, I found myself in an unfamiliar bed; except this time it was okay, because I was on holiday with my parents and older brother in the French Alps. The air was crisp, so I clutched the periwinkle blue quilt closer to my body. I stretched out and decided it was time to get up. I swung my legs, which were burning from skiing, off of the bed and padded my way into the hallway of the cozy chalet in Chamonix.

"Someone's up early," my older brother, Tom said. He was sitting at the mahogany table, mulling over _The Daily Prophet_ with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. I poured myself a cup absent mindedly and sat down on the stool next to him.

"Yeah, I could only sleep in late for a week. What about you? I've never seen you awake before eight before."

He chuckled and gave me a knowing smirk. "I haven't gone to sleep yet, baby sister," he said. "The nightlife here is _wild_."

"Oh yeah? Find a nice girl you're ready to settle down with?" I jested, knowing he was far from this. Tom was twenty-years-old, and an up-and-coming DJ on the Wizard Wireless Network. He's a smart guy, but was never drawn much to his studies like I was. Entertainment was where his passion lies, and he was perfect for it with his playfully huge ego. Unfortunately, with that ego came a string of girls that seemed constantly ongoing….

"Hell no. I'm still young, kid. Got plenty of time for that," he laughed loudly and put down the paper. "What about you, Blakey? Still seeing that Cedar guy?"

"Cedric, actually. And no, we broke it off ages ago. Where have you been?"

Tom eyed me with a devilishly look on his face. "Then why don't you go out on the town with me tonight? You're as free as a bird, find yourself a bloke for the rest of the holiday!"

There was only one guy I wanted to be with right now, and I hadn't seen him in two weeks. It wasn't the wrenching pain in the heart that silly, desperate girls in love stories feel when they are away from their "beloved." I simply missed Lupin. I missed talking with him and just being with him. But there wasn't very much I could do about it. It might seem a little strange if I got owls from my professor while on holiday.

"What do you say, Blakey?" Tom continued, breaking my silence. "Spend the day on the slopes, get all dolled up, and then go out with me tonight." His hazel eyes were earnest and full of excitement. Maybe it would be nice to be around some people my own age...

"Fine, fine..." I sighed. "But I'm not going to have fun. I'm just going to sit there and pout all night." I only kept a straight face for about fifteen seconds before we both broke out laughing hysterically. Once we both caught our breath, I said, "So, you are going to get changed and then we'll go skiing?"

Tom gave a dry chuckle. "I think you misunderstood me. _You_ hit the slopes. _I'll _hit the sack. See you tonight, Blakey." He shuffled off to his room and closed the door.

I bundled up in my ski gear and made my way out of the chalet. I could see the sparkling snow on the mountains in the distance, but the snow around the house was unfortunately tinged with gray. "Gross," I muttered to myself, wishing I could perform a quick _Scourgify! _to make it pure white again. When I got to the main lodge to get my pass for the day, I looked around for the first time – I mean really looked around. At the people. After talking to Tom, I decided to preview with whom I would be spending my night with. There was an older couple in horribly tacky Christmas sweaters looking at the brochures and attempting to speak broken French. There was a little girl dressed in an electric pink snowsuit making a mad dash for the door while her mother chased after her. There was a small cluster of kids around my age chatting animatedly, dragging their skis with them. I avoided eye contact with them.

"Mademoiselle?" the cheery, young woman working at the desk prompted. I snapped back and looked at her. She had pretty red hair in a bob and naturally pouty pink lips. I wonder if Tom had met her yet. "Mademoiselle, voici ta passé pour aujourd'hui. C'est tout?"

"Oui, c'est tout," I responded quickly, embarrassed. "Merci beaucoup. Au revoir!" All week, I had been riding the bunny slopes. Feeling as though I had progressed somewhat, I took the route for the trail with the next difficultly level. My heart pounded with silly anticipation, and the decent-looking boy running the lift did not do much to help my nerves.

"Salut!" The boy smiled when I handed him my pass for the lift. "Je m'appelle Billy. Et toi?"

Hearing the distinct British accent in his French, I answered, "My name's Blake. Nice to meet you."

Billy, who was rather short, about 170 centimeters, with strawberry blonde hair and a smattering of freckles across his nose, checked my pass and said, "Have fun out there, Blake." I took the ride up the small mountain, vaguely wondering if Billy would be wherever I was going with Tom tonight.

oOoOoOo

I shrieked with frustration. Tom popped his head into the green-tiled bathroom. "What _is _your problem?"

I had spent the last hour trying to look presentable for our night out and was meeting nothing but frustration. Apparently, we were going to the resort nightclub called La Rainure, and I had to look good. "My stupid curling iron won't heat up," I pouted.

"Oh, Blakey, why do you mess around with that stuff?" Tom asked, picking up a perfume bottle and sniffing it.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who told me I had to look decent tonight."

Tom made a sour face at the flowery scent. "I want you to look more than decent," he said. "But you're so good at magic, why don't you use some to make your life a little easier?"

I gave my brother a disapproving look. "Have you forgotten when my birthday is? I won't be legal for another month! And you rightly know that anything else is illegal."

"I think it's about time I teach you a lesson," Tom said with a smug look on his face. "When we came hear, Mum and Dad hooked this house up to the Floo Network. That means the Ministry knows that there are wizards staying here. Y'see, when someone uses magic, that's all they can see…not who is using it! So Blake, if you use magic here, it won't trigger any reactions from the Ministry. Apparently parents are supposed to monitor their children or whatever. So what do you say?"

"Tom," I protested. "It's still not right!

"Seriously, kid. Isn't it about time for you too be a little bit bad?" If only he knew…I highly doubt that even the legendary Tom Knightly had been with a teacher while he was at Hogwarts. Feeling a pang of sibling rivalry, I longed to brag to Tom about my relationship with Lupin, to tell him how _bad_ I've been. I nearly blurted it all out, but then realized the consequences were far more serious than the short feeling of victory.

"Alright," I muttered, knocking past him to get my wand. "If it will get you off my back!" I went into my room and fetched my wand from its safe-keeping in the bedside table. I gave a flick towards my head and my hair settled into smooth and shiny waves. Another flick and my eyes were bright, my lashes were long and thick, and my lips were pouty.

I walked over to the closet and opened the doors. With perfect timing, Tom yelled, "Don't look like a nerd, Blake!" I sighed and began my search for something un-nerd like. What does one wear to a club, anyway? I decided on a flouncy floral skirt that I feel is a little short for my taste, a white v-neck tee shirt, and my favorite pair of pruple pumps. _I'm going to be freezing, _I thought to myself. Hopefully it would be warm in the club.

I met Tom in the hallway. He gave me an appraising look. "Not half-bad," he said, and I stuck out my tongue at him. "Let's go," he said.

"Hold up, I need to grab my coat," I said.

Tom grabbed my arm. "Silly Blake, we're going to apparate. Hold on tight!" Before I could protest, I felt the yanking feeling in the pit of my stomach and the hallway twisted around me. Suddenly, my feet landed in the snow – that was quite unpleasant, actually – and we found ourselves at the back door of La Rainure.

"Some warning next time, please!" I huffed and carefully stormed through the snow to the front door. Tom chased after me and soon we stepped through the tall glass doors. I stepped into a large, dark room with blaring French techno music. There was a mass of bodies in the middle of the dance floor and others near the trendy and modern-looking bar. "This is what you like?" I asked Tom, wrinkling my nose. He chuckled and walked me over to the bar.

"Une bière, s'il vous plait…et un martini, aussi," Tom told the bartender as he handed over his ID. The bartender handed over the drinks, and we walked way until we were out of sight, and Tom handed the drink to me.

"Tom…" I said, apprehensively.

"Blake. Seriously. One drink is not going to do anything. Except not make you so bloody uptight, maybe."

I sighed and took a swig from the drink. It tasted pretty good, so I quickly finished the rest of it. We made our way to the dance floor, and the fast-paced beat suddenly seemed infectious. I had been dancing and singing along with the songs I knew when I felt a pair of hands on my hips. I looked over my shoulder and saw a bloke, around my brother's age. He was good-looking, so I danced with him for a while until his hands started to wander. I gave him some excuse and stepped off the dance floor. I was scanning the crowd – I spotted Tom grinding on a bleach-blonde – when someone sat on the stool next to me.

"Hey there." Of course, how typical. Cute Billy was grinning at me and I blushed. "How are you, Blake?"

"Good, thanks," I smiled back at him.

"So, where are you from?" he asked. Seeing my positive reaction, he scooted a little closer.

"Bristol," I answered, hoping he wouldn't ask me about my school. "You?"

"Leeds." We chatted for a while, and I denied his offer of buying me a drink. I learned that he worked at the resort of the holidays, had a little brother, and played football. After a while, he shyly asked me if I wanted to dance, and I accepted. We walked out to the dance floor and he put his hands on my waist. Wanting to seem friendly, I wrapped my hands around his neck. Billy was a good dancer and we got closer and closer with each song. His strong hands gripped my waist and he said my name. I looked up to meet his eyes. Billy tilted his head and placed his slightly parted lips on mine. He was firm, and I felt myself return the kiss. His hands slid from my waist to my neck. Under his grip I felt the chain around my neck press into my skin. I suddenly remembered what was hanging on that necklace. I broke apart and grabbed the tiny paw-print charm.

"I have to go," I stuttered, stepping back."

"C'mon, Blake," he whispered, closing in the space, taking my hand in his.

"No, really," I said, walking away and shaking. "Bye. Thanks."

"What is it?" he yelled after me. "You got a boyfriend or something?"

I quickly walked away and searched for Tom. I found him whispering in a different blonde's ear. I yanked on his sleeve. "Take me back now, Tom. Please."

He groaned, but could see that I was upset. We headed towards the exit. "What's the problem, kid? It seemed like you were hitting it off with that ginger kid," he said.

"I don't want to talk about it," I mumbled. "I just want to go home."

"Do you need me to beat him up for you?" Tom asked, cracking a smile.

"No, thank you."

We walked to the back of the club in silence, and I clutched on to his arm as we apparated. I gave him a quick "good-night" before going to my room, still clutching my necklace.

What had been one of the last things Lupin had said to me? He was worried about me meeting someone over the holiday. It's like he knew I would cheat on him! But, is it really cheating? I mean, he wouldn't readily call me his girlfriend. I paused for a moment. Of course it was cheating. I know how he felt about me, and I know how I felt about him. I…think I love him. But what am I supposed to do now? I wished he were with me right now. If I felt his arms around me, I would know how to make this better. I curled up in my bed. I didn't feel like crying, but just sleeping, hoping this was just a bad dream. I fell asleep, counting wolves in my head.

**A/N: Bonjour! Yes, I know it's been a while again. So, I'm not particularly found of this chapter because Remmy isn't in it :( But, I think this story was in need of a little change in scenery, haha. But, never fear, the holidays will be over shortly! Please please PLEASE review! I love them all! And I'll try to have the next chappy within the next 6 months, haha. Review! Love you all!**


End file.
